


never gonna leave this bed

by AozoraNoShita



Series: vague undefined office au [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AozoraNoShita/pseuds/AozoraNoShita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, it's Aaron trying to convince Alex to stay in bed. It's surprisingly effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never gonna leave this bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You were saying?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304860) by [bluecarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/bluecarrot). 



> please read bluecarrot's fic, I reread it a lot and I love it  
> also this is written in the same verse as my office au, but all you need to know if you haven't read that is they're married, they work at the same office, and eliza is head of human resources

Typically Alex was the one who made them late for things. Maybe that was why, when given the opportunity, Aaron took a particular pleasure in making sure _Alex_ was late instead.

Eliza had descended on him the other day, ominously cheerful, to inform him that he’d been clocking too many hours and was required to take the next week off. Which was ridiculous, as he’d told her, because Alex was definitely at work for longer hours than he was, but nobody was trying to kick _him_ out. Not for lack of trying, Eliza told him. But oftentimes Alex didn’t actually log his hours in the system, just stayed to work without technically being paid for it. Aaron, who was meticulous about signing in and out every day, had registered in the system as going overtime, and therefore Eliza was responsible for making sure he took a break. She said she was still working on actually getting Alex to stay home.

“You and me both,” he’d replied, shrugged, and took the week off.

Anyway, on a typical morning they’d both wake up to the alarm Aaron had set. Alex would complain in a series of incoherent noises and burrow back into the covers, while Aaron actually got up to get ready for the day. After fifteen minutes he’d drag Alex out of bed and help him get ready, because he always woke up groggy now that Aaron had him on a semi-regular sleep schedule instead of a scattershot nap-coffee-work-coffee-work cycle. He’d help his half-asleep husband with his hair, pulling it back into a ponytail while Alex was still grumbling and yawning, pick out a tie and loop it around his neck, and finally press the coffee cup into his hand as they headed out the door to their car. The whole time Alex would attempt to lure him back to bed, but Aaron would hold firm and usher them out the door on time.

Well. Usually. _Sometimes_ Alex actually succeeded in making them late, and then was insufferably smug about it the rest of the day. It was Aaron’s turn to be smug, though, because this week, without Aaron babying him, Alex was consistently running late for work. And Aaron got to stay in bed and watch him scramble, and then relax all day.

 _I deserve this_ , he thought, watching Alex hop in place as he tried to tie his shoelaces standing up.

Thursday night it finally occurred to his husband to set the alarm like Aaron usually did. When it went off Friday morning, Alex groaned but started making motions to get up. Aaron slid an arm around his waist before he could escape, pressing close to his back and kissing behind his ear. Alex shuddered and went still.

“Could stay in bed,” Aaron offered, practically whispering. Alex hummed, not disagreeing. Aaron grinned and continued, “Make it a three day weekend.”

He could tell the exact moment Alex recognized the words, an exact phrase Alex had used on him multiple times in the past (sometimes successfully, even).

“Ohhhhh no,” Alex muttered. “Lemme up.”

“Would you seriously rather go to work than stay here with me?” Aaron asked him, quoting once again. He punctuated the question with a soft breath and a kiss to the bottom of Alex’s jawbone.

Alex actually squeaked, wriggling half-heartedly and tapping at Aaron’s arm. “I gotta...work. Gotta work. Gotta _go_ to work. Now. Like, right now.”

“Just a few minutes,” he coaxed, nudging a leg between Alex’s thighs. The other man scooted back into him automatically, allowing Aaron to tighten his hold.

“You are the _devil_ ,” Alex complained, but any real venom was lost in the contented sigh he blew out immediately afterwards. He went slack in Aaron’s arms, already almost asleep again.

 _That was easy_. Aaron grinned to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, the backup alarm went off. Alex tried to sit up automatically, but Aaron had been waiting and he positioned himself over Alex before he could get far. Alex flopped back down, glowering up at him. Aaron smirked and leaned in; his husband managed to evade him for all of five seconds before giving in and meeting the kiss. “You’re the worst,” he grumbled against Aaron’s lips.

“Love you, too.” When he pulled back, he got to see Alex’s attempt at a firm expression waver and give way to a smile. “Also, you’re late for work.”

“Fuck it.” Alex rolled them over until he was pressing Aaron into the bed, covering his face with kisses. Back to their usual routine.

“Staying in then?” Aaron asked, slightly breathless from both the kissing and the urge to start laughing.

‘What can I say, you’re very—ah—persuasive.”

More kissing, but Burr couldn’t help but say, “I just want to point out, you try this with me every work day and have maybe a ten percent success rate? And I only had to try once and I’m clocking in at one hundred percent—”

“ _Talk less_.”

Aaron laughed at him; Alex bit his bottom lip in retaliation. “I hate you,” he whined. “Seriously, the _worst_ , I hate you, I hate you...”

Which was easy enough, with the right application of his mouth and his hands to the right spots, to turn into a pupils-blown, fingers scratching, gasping, “I love you, I _love_ you I love _oh_ I _love you_ —”

They did not, in fact, go into work on Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit short but it's a compilation of three bullet points from my "odds and ends" google doc  
> always feel free to hmu on tumblr @aozoranoshita


End file.
